The Department of Animal Care operates a central laboratory animal facility at the Oregon Health Sciences University campus and a 178 acre farm near Hillsboro, Oregon. The animal care facilities are AAALAC accredited; however, the twenty-five year old campus facility requires continual renovation, new equipment and new cages to adequately maintain the AAALAC standards of animal care. The 18,000 sq. ft campus facility is divided into two separate sections. The second floor houses rodents and rabbits. The first floor houses large animals such as sheep, dogs, pigs, and monkeys. The center of activity on the first floor revolves around the experimental surgery suites, the animal preparation room, the intensive care room, and the instrument preparation room. Most procedures involving animals and all survival surgeries conducted at OHSU are scheduled and monitored in this area. The renovations requested in this proposal are necessary to update a 25 year old facility which was not designed to service the sophisticated experimental procedures required in 1986. Fetal surgery, liver transplants, heart transplants, pancreatic transplants, blood brain barrier disruption procedures, extra corporeal blood oxygenation procedures, intravascular laser surgery, ventricular assist pump procedures, and heart lung transplants were not common when this animal care facility was constructed in 1961. We project that OHSU surgeons will perform over 200 fetal surgeries in sheep, 50 liver transplants in dogs and pigs, sixteen heart lung transplants in monkeys, many workshops and training classes in kidney transplants and advanced trauma and lifesaving procedures.